


I’ll Keep You Safe

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: COVID, M/M, mush, older guys, present day, vaccination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Hutch has to do something that scares him. A COVID related mushy drabble.
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I’ll Keep You Safe

Starsky glanced sideways at his silent, white passenger.

“Want me to come with you?”

“Yes......No, of course not!”

“Go get it over. I’ll be right here.”

Deep breath, then Hutch pulled on his mask and went, sunlight glinting off his silver hair. Starsky watched him to the door, heart melting.

Ten minutes later he was back. 

“All done?”

“Yeah.”

“Brave boy.”

“Starsk- I’m 72!”

“Old people are allowed to be scared.”

Hutch’s eyes met Starsky’s, soft with love.

“Turned out it was easy. I just though about keeping you safe.”

“Aw, babe, you’re somethin’ else. Buy you a popsicle?”


End file.
